Remember Me?
by oxArtemisxo
Summary: Nina moves to a new school in England. But what happens when she meets up with an old friend that she's tried so hard to forget? What else lies ahead for her? Is there maybe more to her than being the un athletic nerd girl? Relationships: Fabina/ Jara/ Mickber/ maybe some Peddie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA or its characters**

Ninas pov

It was the last week of August. In just one week I'd be starting at a new school. I was already nervous enough about starting somewhere new, but to make matters worse, I was attending a boarding school. In England! Don't get me wrong, I'm super excited about it, but at the same time I'm scared out of my mind! I've never been out of the country and the only British people I've ever met was a nice family that used to live on my street. Their son was my best friend.. Unfortunately, his Dad died and they had to move back to England. I miss him a lot... We were friends for so long, and we could tell each other anything... But the past is the past!

Gran assures me that I'll make tons of new friends at my new school. I hope she's right because that British boy was the only friend I've ever had... No! Snap out of it Nina! He left. He was never important to you. You're going to start a new chapter in your life that doesn't involve him.

"Nina dear!" my Gran called me from downstairs.

"Ya Gran?" I replied coming out of my room and looking down from the top of the stairs. She was at the bottom looking up at me.

"Mr Sweet called! He says he'd like you at the school a few days before term starts to get you settled. I've changed your flight to Tuesday so you can be there on time!"

"Okay great! Thanks Gran!" I yelled as I ran to my room. Tuesday? That's the day after tomorrow! This is a major problem. Not only do I have to rush to pack all my things, but I'm still not prepared mentally! I'm still getting over leaving Gran here all alone to fend for herself.. Not to mention the feeling that this schools going to be the same as all the other ones I've attended. Cruel and demanding. Not that the schools themselves have been bad, it's more the people in it. I'm just the nerd girl that's bad at sports and can't make a friend.

Then again.. I got to this school on a scholarship, so maybe that means there will be other people like me attending. Oh, I sure hope so...

* * *

I finished packing as many clothes as my 3 suitcases could carry, along with my bathroom supplies, diary, and a few other possessions.

I looked at the clock.

12:17

'Time for bed' I thought to myself. I put my luggage near the door and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a day set aside for relaxation before my flight the day after. Although knowing myself, it wont be very relaxing at all. I'll probably end up running around making sure Gran has everything she needs and continuously remind her that I can stay here with her and attend the public high school, Just to be given the same answer over and over.

With all my thoughts and worries tumbling around in my head, I end up lying awake until 1:45, when I finally drift off to sleep...

* * *

Tuesday:

As I predicted, I wound up freaking out about my Gran all day yesterday. If I had to count how many times she said, "Nina. I'm not a poor defenseless old woman. I'm strong and healthy and I can very well take care of myself. You worked hard for this scholarship and I'm not going to hold you back from going", I'd still be counting!

I understand what she's saying. Gran is tough as a bull! But I can't help but worry about her. Also, worrying about her kept me from worrying about ME.

I'm currently in a cab on my way to the Washington airport. I must look super worried because after about 10 minutes the driver speaks up.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You look like you're about to lose your breakfast."

I look over to see his concerned eyes glancing at me from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, sorry... I'm just a little nervous... You see, I'm on my way to a fancy boarding school in England. I'm scared to leave my Gran all alone, not to mention the fact that I'm terrified of flying..." and before I know it I'm spilling everything on my mind to a little African American man, driving me to the airport.

**Authors Note: Please review! this is my first story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of anubis, Taylor swift, or British airlines **

Chapter 2:

after my discussion with the cab driver, we pulled up to the airport. I hopped out and grabbed my bags.

"Thank you for listening" I said as I paid him.

"No problem, and good luck at your new school."

"Thank you." I said as I walked towards the sliding doors and into the airport.

After going through customs and getting my baggage weighed, I made my way to my gate. I sat down across from a boy with spiky dirty blonde hair, faded jeans, and a black sweatshirt. He looked about my age.

After about 20 minutes, the lady came over the intercom telling us that my flight was now boarding. The boy across from me stood up and got in line. I picked up my carry-on bag and followed him.

* * *

10 minutes later I was settled in my seat between a skinny old man and a rather plump woman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, please make sure that all your seatbelts are done up and your tray is pushed in as we are preparing for takeoff. We hope you have a comfortable flight, and thank you for choosing British Airways" the pilot said as the plane started to move.

I took a deep breath. As I told the cab driver earlier, I'm scared to death of airplanes, and I'm currently freaking out drastically.

'Calm Nina... Everything's going to be fine' I thought to myself. 'Just a few hours and you'll be on nice, safe ground.'

Once we're up in the air, I decide to listen to my iPod. I pull out my purple nano from my carry-on bag and stick the earbuds in my ears. I press shuffle and Taylor Swift's "Mine" comes on. I turn the volume down so that it's not blasting, but so it's loud enough that I can't hear the man next to me snoring.

'It sure didn't take him long to fall asleep' I think as I adjust my position. If I'm going to be stuck on this plane for a while, I might as well get comfortable.

I start tapping my fingers to the beat of the song, and before I know it, I'm daydreaming about my life in England..

* * *

I'm still off in another world when the pilot comes over the intercom again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare yourself for landing. We will be landing in London in approximately 7 minutes. Please make sure all trays are pushed in and your carry-on items are under your seats."

Oh boy... If there's anything I hate more than actually flying, it's landing. The way your stomach drops as you descend from the air... Ugh... But at least it means the ride is almost over. I put my iPod back in my bag and push it under my seat. I close my eyes and with another deep breath, prepare myself for the landing.

Before I know it, we're on the ground and the pilot is thanking us and wishing us an enjoyable time in England.

'Huh... That wasn't so bad' I think to myself as I get off the plane. 'Barely even felt it when we hit the ground'.

I made my way over to the baggage claim. I grabbed my 3 stuffed suitcases and put them on a cart. As I started steering my cart towards the front of the airport to catch a cab, I noticed the boy from Washington grabbing his bags and following me. I shrug it off, his presence shouldn't bug me. It's not like he's following me or anything.

I wave down a taxi and get in.

"Where to?" he asks me.

"The train station please!" I reply. I have to catch a train from here and then take another cab to the school. It's a long ride, but as I come closer to my destination, I can't help but feel that whatever lies ahead for me will be totally worth it.

**Thank you to everyone who has subscribed and reviewed! My next chapter should be up soon, but I have final exams soon so I do kinda need to study :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their favorites list and subscriptions! and a HUGE thank you to my first reviewer! I may not update for a bit, while at the same time I might.. I have finals coming up and I NEED to study! But I love writing this so much! I do not own HoA! **

Chapter 3:

After arriving at the train station, I had to run to catch my train. I just barely made it. The train was literally pulling out of the station as I got to it! But luckily the guy was still standing outside the train looking for any last minute passengers.

He saw me and quickly took my ticket. He then grabbed my luggage. As he was putting it into the storage car I quickly hopped into the nearest passenger one.

I sat down in a comfortable chair covered in red velvet as the train slowly pulled away, gathering speed as it went. I rest my head against the chair's headrest and closed my eyes while I caught my breath. After my breathing slowed, I lifted my head and opened my eyes. Sitting in front of me was the boy from the airport! I swear, he MUST be following me!

I felt my breathing begin to pick up again. I need to calm down! So what if he's been everywhere I have? I'm sure he's just coincidentally going to the same place I am! Maybe he got a scholarship too and is headed to the school!

I try to assure myself that the boy is merely a coincidence and that I have no reason to be worried. Unfortunately, my breathing doesn't want to slow and now my heart is starting to beat out of my chest!

I continue trying to calm myself for the rest of the ride. I'm just starting to relax when we pull into the next station. _My_ station. I get up and head to the door. I notice the boy get up behind me, but I assure myself that I'm just being paranoid and continue off the train.

* * *

I am now in the back of yet another cab. I gave the driver the address of my soon to be home. All the students live together in little houses around the campus. I'm staying at Anubis house. Funny name... But I'm sure it's great. Gran has talked to the housemother, Trudy, many times since June. She sounds like a wonderful lady. Gran seems to think quite highly of her. I hope everyone there is as nice as Gran says she is...

When the cab pulls through the front gates of the large boarding school, I can't help but feel like Harry Potter seeing Hogwarts for the first time. The school is absolutely amazing! The campus is so lush with life, it makes you want to stop whatever you're doing and have a picnic under one of the trees! A new feeling of hope and excitement rises in my chest. This is going to be great!

I continue to gawk at the school grounds until the cab pulls up to a small house at the edge of the campus. It's walls are a shade of red, with ivy growing up the sides. Above the door is a large sign reading "ANUBIS". I pay the driver and get out of the cab. I drag my suitcases up to the front of the house. I hear the cab drive away from behind me. I take a deep breath and knock on the door...

* * *

A short plump lady with light brown skin opens the door.

"Oh, hello deary!" She says opening the door as wide as it will go. "You must be Nina!" I smile and give her a small nod as she continues, "My name is Trudy! I'm the housemother! If you have any concerns or questions feel free to come to me at any time! My job is to cook and clean for all you wonderful children! Speaking of the children..." Trudy turned around and took a couple steps. She turned her head looking in a few different directions before yelling "CHILDREN! GET OVER HERE! NINA'S HERE!"

Trudy turned to me and smiled. "They'll be right here." I gave her another little smile as my face flushed red.

"What did you want Trudy?" a girl with dark red hair with pink streaks in it appeared at the top of the staircase. She was wearing a black mini skirt with black fish net tights. She was wearing black high heeled boots as well as a black shirt with a big red skull on it.

She then spotted me.

"Oh... _YOU'RE_ here" she said as her face distorted in disgust. Ouch. That hurt. I haven't been here for 5 whole minutes and I'm already hated! Why is it always me?

My thoughts are interrupted by another girl appearing at the top of the steps. She smiles at me. She starts walking down the stairs. She has strait shoulder-length black hair and skin similar to Trudy's. She has large brown eyes and is wearing her school uniform.

"Sorry about her," she says holding out her hand. I take it and she smiles again. "My name's Mara. That's Patricia." She points to the mean girl. "You'll have to excuse her. She's like this to everybody she first meets. She's actually a very decent person once you get to know her..." And then Mara was cut off by excessive squealing from upstairs. We both look up in time to see a girl with long blonde hair push past Patricia and run down the stairs. How she managed to run in the 6 inch heels she was wearing, I will never know.

She was wearing a pink sparkly tank top with faded blue skinny jeans. She ran right up to me and grabbed my hand. She started shaking it rapidly.

"Hi! I'm Amber! You must be Nina! I've heard so much about you! You're staying with me in my room, we're going to be best friends I can just _FEEL_ it!" Amber continued rambling on until 4 boys walked in from a door just off the hallway.

The first was tall, blonde and buff. He was wearing basketball shorts and a T-shirt and was holding a soccer ball in his hands (Although I guess here they call it football). The next was still tall but shorter than the first. He had chestnut brown hair that hung over his forehead, stopping just above his eyes. He was quite muscular, but again, not as much as the blonde boy. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. He had his hands in his pockets and he wore a smile on his face.

The third boy to come into the hall practically skipped in. He looked so happy. He was a short African American boy with short black hair. It's almost as though when he walked into the room everyone got a little bit cheerier... Weird. He was wearing khaki pants and a black tee. The last boy to walk in was very tall and quite lanky. He was blonde, but not nearly as blonde as the first boy. He was wearing a white button up shirt and jeans. Something about him looked _so_ familiar..

Mara spoke up again. "Guys! This is Nina! Nina, these are the male members of Anubis house. The one with the football is Mick, the shy boy with his hands in his pockets is Fabian, the small one that looks about to explode from happiness is Alfie, and the tall one is Jerome!"

Jerome... I've heard that name before...

And suddenly it all came flowing back. Everything I've been trying to forget for the past 5 years, back and taking over my thoughts. That tall, lanky blonde was the one person who was always there for me when I needed him.

Jerome was the boy I'd become such good friends with! He was the boy that became my only friend! He was the British boy that moved away after his Dad's passing! And now here he is standing in front of me.

My eyes widened and I gasped, nearly falling over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, only this plot. **

Chapter 4:

**Fabian's pov **

All us guys were hanging around in the common room. Mick had just cracked a joke about Jerome that made Alfie double over in laughter. I have to admit, it was pretty funny,even I had to let out a chuckle.

As we were all laughing at Jerome's expense, we heard Trudy call from the main foyer.

"CHILDREN! GET OVER HERE! NINA'S HERE!"

We all got up off the couches and headed out towards the hall, Alfie still snickering under his breath. Mick got there first and I came in after. In front of us was a girl with long light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a very shy expression. She was beautiful...

Before I could help it, a huge smile spread across my face. She gave me a little smile in return.

"Guys!"

We all turned to Mara as she spoke.

"This is Nina! Nina, this is Mick, Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome!" We all smiled and Mick gave her a little wave.

She didn't notice. She was staring at Jerome with a confused look on her face. She awkwardly stood there looking at him, while everyone was looking at her.

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and her hand shot to her mouth. I looked at Jerome. He looked very confused and slightly embarrassed.

I looked back at Nina. She had grabbed the wall for support, and she looked like she was about to fall over and cry. She looked up at Jerome again. I followed her gaze. She let out a small "Jerome? Jerome Clarke?" and suddenly his face lit up in recognition.

"Hey Neens" he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Oh my God!" she screamed and ran into his arms, embracing him in a tight hug. He looked startled, but after a few seconds he relaxed and hugged her back.

"I...I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried.

"Well, here I am." he replied.

Great so Jerome and Nina know each other. Before long they'll be dating or something! Ugh... Wait. What's my problem? Why should I care if they hook up? I don't. Do I? No...

My thoughts were interrupted by Patricia stomping down the stairs.

"What the hell Jerome?" she said as she reached the bottom and crossed her arms. She shifted all her weight to her left foot and raised her eyebrows, waiting for a reply.

"Um... Well... Nina and I... We... Um..."

He couldn't seem to find the words to explain himself. Suddenly, Nina spoke. It was the first time we really heard her say anything.

"Jerome used to live near me in America. We were really good friends, but he had to move. I haven't seen him in 5 years." she looked down to the floor, "He was the only friend I ever had..."

Shock filled the faces of the other girls, excluding Patricia.

"Oh, boo-hoo, whine whine! I'm going to bed." she stated as she trudged back up the stairs. Everyone was silent until they heard a door slam upstairs.

We were all taken by surprise about Nina's story. Even Jerome looked shocked. I heard a whimper and looked behind me to see Amber, tears forming in her eyes. Everyone quickly glanced at Amber then turned their attention back to Nina. We all stood there for a while until finally Jerome spoke up.

"Neens, what do you mean I was your only friend?" he looked down at her with sincere concern. Which is saying something for Jerome, as he's usually never caring or concerning.

" I mean just that. You were the first friend I'd ever made... And the last." she looked up at Jerome. "Everyone hates me Jerome! You were the only person to give me a chance! You were the only one who ever tried to get to know me..." she trailed off as tears began to flow from her eyes.

By this time, Amber was absolutely bawling. I wanted to laugh because she looked really funny, but I didn't want to hurt Nina's feelings.

Mick walked over to Amber and put an arm around her. She stopped crying at once. She noticed everybody looking at her and her face turned a bright shade of pink. She defensively put her hands up in front of her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she quickly apologized. "It's just so touching! But so sad! But happy! I mean, not happy that you have no friends, but happy that you're finally reacquainted with your long lost friend! And don't you worry Nina! I'm your friend! And by the way Fabian's looking at you, I can tell he REALLY wants to be your friend!"

Everybody turned to look at me.

"What? I.. No, it's... Well.. You seem... AMBER!" I yelled at the blonde as my face turned red as a tomato. Nina looked from me to Amber back to me then finally to Jerome. He looked down at her again and they both burst out laughing. I didn't really understand why they were laughing, but suddenly I couldn't help myself and I started laughing too. Before long everybody in the foyer was laughing for no given reason. Amber was laughing into Mick's shoulder, Mara was leaning against the wall clutching her stomach, Nina and Jerome were standing next to each other with huge grins on their faces, and Alfie was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

It was her first day here and everyone in the house already loved her! I had a feeling this was going to be a great year...

* * *

**Amber's pov **

Why we were all laughing I had no idea! But it was so fun! Finally I decided enough was enough, so I wriggled out from under Mick's arm and ran over to Nina's luggage. I grabbed her 3 suitcases then ran over to her and Jerome. I snatched her wrist and pulled her along behind me.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked.

"Up to my room. We have to get Nina unpacked and settled!" I replied. "Come on!" I yelled to Nina.

She followed me up the stairs as I heard Jerome chuckle and say "oh poor girl"

"Shut up Jerome!" I yelled as I pulled Nina down the hall to my, now our, room.

Once inside, I shut the door and pulled all her luggage to her side of the room. I put each suitcase on the bed and opened them up. I walked over to the big wardrobe set aside for her things, and opened it as wide as it would let me.

I turned to Nina who was still standing shyly by the door. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"No need to be so shy!" I said as I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to her bed. I sat her down and started telling her about everyone and everything in this house.

"Look out. I know you and Jerome used to be like Bffs, but him and Alfie LOVE to prank people. Omg, like one time, Trudy baked some chocolate chip brownies! I was on a diet, but I couldn't help myself, they smelled so good! So anyway, I waited till midnight when everybody was asleep and crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. The brownies were on the table so I walked up to take one, because what's suspicious about brownies on a table? But what I didn't see was a string on the floor! I tripped over it and my arm hit the table! All the brownies came tunneling down on top of my head! I was so mad! It took me FOREVER to get all the chocolate out of my hair!" I continued to talk about Jerome and Alfie and all their pranks while we unpacked all of Nina's things. Finally I ran out of pranks to tell her about, so I moved on to a different topic.

Fabian.

"So Nina?" I said slyly to my new American roommate.

"Yeah?" she said shyly. Dang! We've been talking for 45 minutes and she's still shy! What the heck?

"What do you think about Fabian? He was totally checking you out! He must like you!" I squealed as Nina suddenly blushes.

"I don't know Amber... I don't think he was "checking me out". He was probably just looking for something to make fun of me for..." she said as she put one of her tank tops on a hanger and put it in the wardrobe.

I rolled my eyes. "Awe, Nina! Why would he want to make fun of you? Besides, when he saw you, his face lit up like a kid's on Christmas!" I stated.

"You really think he likes me? I've only been here for an hour... There's no way..."

"Ninaaaaa! He totally thinks you're cute! Ever heard of love at first sight?" she scoffed and I went on. "No really Nina! I swear I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looked at you!"

"Amber, can we please just drop the subject. There's no way that a super cute guy like Fabian would ever be into me!"

My eyes widened.

"OMG! Nina! You think he's super cute! AWWW!" I squealed. Nina looked super shocked as she realized what she just said. She opened her mouth to defend herself but was cut off by a knock at the door. I turned around to see who it was, and speak of the devil! It was Fabian! He had this smug look on his face. Hmm... I bet my entire Chanel collection that he heard us talking about him!

"What do you want, Rutter?" I said mockingly.

"Trudy sent me up to let you know that it's time for dinner. How's unpacking?"

"Packings great! Now shoo! We'll be down in a minute!" I said as I ushered him out the door.

I wonder how much he heard...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Big shout out to Dragon Paranormal for being my first and only reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis **

Chapter 5:

Fabian's pov

I was sitting in the common room with Jerome. We were talking about Nina, not in a mean way! We weren't gossiping or anything, just having a conversation.

"So are you and Nina an item then?" I ask him.

"What? Oh, no! No, no, no! I love Nina, but in a big brother kind of way. We were best friends for YEARS. Did everything together, we did. We were always looking out for each other. What about you? I saw the way you were looking at her. You fancy her!"

"I do not fancy her! I just... Noticed her... " I reply, taken aback by his attack. He snorts.

"Oh please! The moment you saw her you beamed! I mean an ear to ear grin! I didn't even know it was possible to smile that big!"

"Okay, so maybe I do kind of like her. But I barely know her. Definitely not enough to fancy her! Besides... She's way out of my league..."

"Out of your league? Are you kidding me? She's never even had a friend, excluding me of course, much less a boyfriend! And she looked quite happy when Ambs pointed out the way you were gawking at her!"

"I wasn't gawking!" I defended. Jerome was about to retort but Trudy called from the kitchen.

"Fabian dear! Could you please go upstairs and let the girls know its time to eat?"

"Sure thing Trudy!" I replied as I left the room.

I climbed up the stairs and headed towards Amber and Nina's room. I'd get Patricia and Mara after... Patricia is scary when she's pissed. I reached the door and lifted my arm to knock, but their conversation caught my attention.

"What do you think of Fabian?" I heard Amber say. "He was totally checking you out!" I blushed behind the door.

"Please Amber..." a much quieter voice said, "I don't think he was "checking me out". He was probably looking for a way to make fun of me..." ouch... Nina thinks I wanted to make fun of her. I don't pay much more attention to the conversation as I try to understand why she would think I'm so mean. I raise my arm again but Nina says something else that takes me by surprise.

"There's no way a super cute guy like Fabian would ever like someone like me!" I can hear Amber practically screeching on the other side of the door and decide to knock before Nina takes back what she said.

The room goes silent. I open the door to see Nina standing by her wardrobe, looking quite embarrassed, and Amber standing near the door.

"What do you want, Rutter?" she asks teasingly.

"Trudy asked me to come get you. It's time for supper. How's unpacking?" I direct my question to Nina, but before she can respond Amber is shoving me out of the room.

"Unpacking's great! Now shoo!" she exclaims and before I can stop her she's pushed me out of the room and slammed the door. Patricia storms out of her room in the same clothes she was wearing earlier, except that she has replaced her boots with fuzzy dark blue slippers.

"What's all the racket?" she shrieks at me.

"Dinner!" I yell back, and with that, I head back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Nina's pov

After Fabian came into our room, and after Amber rudely shoved him out, I finished folding the sweatpants I was holding and got ready to go down for dinner. For the first time in the past hour, Amber wasn't talking. I looked over to where she was standing. I looked at her face and she seemed deep in thought.

"Amber?" I said. She snapped out of her train of thought and turned to look at me. "Shouldn't we go down for dinner?" I ask. She nods and we exit the room. We pass another room just as Patricia walks out. She sneers at me and I quickly head down the stairs. Right... I forgot... Dinner is with everybody, including Patricia. I don't get what I did to make her so angry...

I follow Amber into the large common room. It's the first time I've seen this room. I look around quickly before Amber pulls me along to the large dining table at the back of the room. On the other side of the table there's a large opening in the wall connecting the common room to the kitchen. Amber sits down across from Fabian and motions for me to sit between them at the end of the table. I sit down and Fabian smiles at me. I return the smile, blushing slightly as I remember my earlier conversation with Amber. He really was cute...

I want to talk to him... But what do I say? I don't want to come across as a nerd and make him hate me... Finally, he speaks;

"So how do you like it here?" he asks me.

"It's wonderful. Everything I hoped it would be, and much more. The school and the house... It's all so beautiful! Not to mention, the people here are the nicest I've ever met!" I say smiling at him. My last remark seems to make him quite happy. Then he chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask, a little bit hurt.

"You say the people here are the nicest you've met." I nod implying for him to continue. "Does that include Patricia?" he whispers, careful that she doesn't hear.

"Actually," I reply. "She's much nicer than the kids at my school in America. She at least acknowledges my presence!"

We both start laughing as Trudy sets a roast chicken down in front of us. It looks absolutely amazing! Alfie cuts himself a huge piece as I turn to scoop myself some salad from the bowl next to me.

Before I know it, we're all talking and laughing over dinner. Amber, Fabian and I were talking about what we should do tomorrow when Alfie stands up. He clears his throat and everyone turns to look at him.

"Everybody, I would like to make an announcement." Announcement? Everybody looked at him with expressions of curiosity.

"Jerome is a slime ball pig!" He shouts and throws a handful of mashed potatoes at Jerome's face. The potatoes hit him smack between his eyes and he stands up.

"You're going to pay for that one Lewis!" he screams as he picks up a chicken leg and starts whacking Alfie with it.

Soon everybody is laughing and throwing food at each other. Even Amber has got passed the fear of getting food in her hair! She's now in a salad showdown with Mick.

I watch as Jerome mixes together some mashed potatoes and corn on his plate. He wraps it in a tortilla and looks around for a target. He spots Patricia wiping some gravy off her shirt and begins to aim. Without hesitation, he yells "Hey Trixie!" and throws the potato ball at her face.

It explodes on impact, showering her with corn and potato. Jerome begins laughing his head off and I let out a small giggle.

Bad move.

Patricia glares at me through her potato face mask.

"Think that's funny Newbie?" she asks menacingly.

"I...I...I'm.. I didn't...sorry...I..." I stutter. She smiles wickedly and stands up.

"Trixie..." Alfie cautioned

"Shut up weasel!" she snapped. "Little newbies gunna learn what happens when she laughs at me!" she walked in my direction. If I had any sense whatsoever I'd run. But I was frozen with fear.

She walked over to me and stopped behind my chair. I didn't dare turn around. She leaned around me and picked up a full pitcher of water. I took a breath and braced myself for the unwanted shower I was about to receive.

"Welcome to hell Newbie." she said as I felt the cold water pour over my head and wash all the warmth out of my body.

Patricia slammed the pitcher on the table and left the room.

I opened my eyes. Everybody was looking at me. Expressions of shock and disbelief on everyone's faces.

"I have to go" I squeaked. And with that I pulled out my chair and ran out of the room, out of the front door and onto the cool school grounds.

I didn't dare stop running. I ran in the direction of the school, but took a sharp turn into the woods on the edge of the campus. I kept running until I ran out of breath and had to stop. I plopped down on a large stone and began to cry.

I was right. This school was just like every other. Nobody wanted me here. I was an outcast! A stupid American!

I leaned forward and cried even harder into my knees. I wrapped my arms around my stomach in an attempt to hold myself together.

After a good 25 minutes of crying, I realized something. I had no idea where I was or how to get back. It was starting to get dark and I was lost in the middle of the woods. To make matters worse, I left my cellphone in Amber's room. I had no way of getting help or finding my way home. I brought my knees to my chest as sobs started to rack my body once again. I was hopeless. Lost in the woods in a foreign country! Good going Nina.

I continued to sob until I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped up in shock and spun around...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: these chapters are getting worse and worse... If you have any ideas on what could happen next in the story, please review or PM with a suggestion! Sibuna! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own House of Anubis**

Chapter 6

Fabian's pov

I cannot believe Patricia just did that. What did Nina ever do to her? She just giggled at a harmless joke! The look on her face when she ran out of the house... It was heartbreaking.

"Somebody should go find her" Mara said, breaking the silence. I looked up at her. Then Amber made a noise in the back of her throat. We all turned to face her.

"No" she said, "Leave her to calm down. It's been a stressful day for her. She needs to cry it out." We all nodded in agreement. Jerome hesitated but after some contemplating decided it was best and nodded as well.

We sat there in silence, our food fight forgotten, our silverware untouched.

"I can't believe she did that..." Mara said in a whisper. Suddenly Jerome bolted up and slammed his fists on the table.

"UGH!" he screamed. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT."

"No Jerome" Mara cooed. "It's nobody's fault. Patricia just overreacted is all. You know how she's been since Joy left..."

It's true. Ever since our housemate, and Patricia's best friend, Joy dropped out of the school, Patricia has been super nasty, and she naturally took out all her anger on the girl that replaced her friend.

* * *

It's been 10 minutes since Nina ran out and we're still sitting at the table. We've all started picking at our food, but I don't think any of us are really hungry.

"I can't take it anymore." I say as I stand up. "It's getting late and it will be dark soon. It gets cold at night and Nina doesn't have a sweater. I'm going to find her." Nobody argued, so I grabbed my sweater and walked out onto the school grounds.

'Now, if I was an upset teenage girl, where would I run?' I asked myself. So far I couldn't think of anything. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" I said out loud.

Just as I was pondering the possibility of Nina hiding in the school, I heard a scream from the forest.

I froze in fear.

Nina!

Nina's pov

I heard a twig snap behind me and spun around to see who was there. I could see the silhouette of what looked like the figure of a small man. I started backing up.

"Who's there?" I asked, eyeing what I could see of the man. He stepped out of the shadow of the trees and I saw his face.

The boy from the airport! I took another step back and hit a tree. I looked down to the boys hand. He was holding something... I squinted to see what it was. His hand flexed and I saw a long silver blade. A knife! He took a step forward and I screamed as loud as I could, scared for my life. Here I was, 15 and lost in the woods with a boy who had followed me all the way from Washington, who was now cornering me and holding a knife! It was all too much for me to handle. I saw the boy lunge towards me before everything went black...

* * *

I woke up and found myself in somebody's big, strong arms. And I was just praying they didn't belong to the boy from Washington.

The boy from Washington! Where was he? What happened? Where am I? And who's holding onto me?

My eyes fly open and I jolt upright. I'm breathing heavily as I frantically look around.

"Shh, Nina... It's okay, calm down. Everything's alright, you're going to be fine." a voice coos in my ear. I'm lying across somebody's lap. My head is, was, resting on their shoulder and they are tracing circles on my back. One of their arms is around my waist, the other holding onto my upper leg, forcing me to stay where I am.

"Nina..." the voice says again. I look up to see the sparkling green eyes that undoubtedly belong to one person.

"Fabian..." I whisper before I start crying uncontrollably. He tightens his grip around my waist and holds me tighter. I like the feeling of being in his arms.

"Nina, it's okay, I promise. You're safe, nobody's going to hurt you." he replies softly. I look around to see where we are. We're sitting in the lawn in front of Anubis house. I wonder how I got here...

"What happened? How did I get here? And where's..." I trailed off not wanting to think about the boy. Fabian adjusted our position so he could look me in the eyes.

"After you ran out of the house, I came looking for you. I had no idea where you could be, so as I was thinking about where you could have went, I heard a scream from the woods. I knew it had to be you, so I ran through the trees until I found you. You were lying on the ground unconscious on a pile of leaves." he stopped for a moment. That's funny... I don't remember there being a pile of leaves anywhere near me in the woods... After a few seconds, Fabian continued. "Anyway, I picked you up and brought you back here, and now, here we are." I looked at the grass and nodded.

What happened to the boy? Did my scream scare him off? Maybe he didn't want anybody to find me after he killed me... I shuddered.

Fabian noticed and put his sweater over my shoulders. I clung to it as I leaned against his chest. I looked up and met his gaze.

"Thank you." I said, before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up in the comfortable warmth of my bed. I was still clutching onto Fabian's jacket as though my life depended on it. I slowly released my grip on it and stretched my hands. I sat up and stretched my back and legs as well. I looked around the room. Amber wasn't in here, which means she must already be awake. With a yawn and another stretch, I slipped on my bunny slippers and got up off the bed. I walked out the door and down the stairs to the common room, where everybody but Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia were sitting.

"Morning sleepyhead" Mick said as I sat down at the table. I grabbed a plate and some waffles. I didn't realize how hungry I was when I remembered that I hadn't eaten much at dinner last night.

"Morning" I replied through a bite of waffle. He just chuckled.

Fabian got up off his spot on the couch and came to sit next to me. I smiled as he sat down.

"Hey" he said to me.

"Hey" I replied.

"How are you doing? You had a pretty rough day yesterday..." He gave me a concerned look and I swallowed my bite.

"I think I'm okay... I'm still not entirely sure what happened..." he nodded and I continued to eat.

I couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" he asked confused. Then Amber butted in.

"Like she is the most magnificent creature in the world! Like she is the light in your darkness and the hope in your times of pain!" He looked super embarrassed. His cheeks flushed red and he started mumbling something under his breath.

"Oh stop being so shy! We all know you like her!" Amber continues to yell from the couch. Now it's my turn to blush.

"What's with the blush fest?" Patricia asks stomping in.

"I have to go get ready" I say to Fabian as I quickly walk out of the room.

Everyone continues to look at Patricia.

"What?" she asks, and everybody turns back to what they were doing.

20 minutes later, I emerged from my room, wearing black sweats and a purple skin tight sweatshirt. I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail because it was an absolute mess after last night. I walked down the hall but froze at the top of the staircase. I looked down to see the boy from the airport! He was in the front foyer talking to Trudy with, I gasped, 2 suitcases behind him! Was he moving in? No way! He's too dangerous! What is _happening_?

Suddenly, the boy noticed me. He smiled and Trudy turned to face me.

"Ah, Nina dear! This is Eddie! He'll be staying here at Anubis house with us! Isn't that great?" my eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the floor.

No, no, no! I turned on my heel and quickly ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA **

Chapter 7

Eddie's pov

Man... I think I really freaked that brunette girl out... I didn't mean to scare her! I swear I didn't! She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It probably didn't help that we came from the same city and just so happened to be on the same flight. She probably thinks I'm following her... Yup, that makes sense.

Great. Now she's going to think I'm a stalker out to kill her. Wonderful! I wish my dad never made me come here.

I walked up to the big house. It looked really old and kinda creepy... There was a big sign above the door that read "ANUBIS". I so don't want to be here...

I knock on the door and a plump little lady opens it.

"Oh! Edison! So glad you're here!" she says as she moves out of my way to let me in.

"Hello" I say. "You must be Trudy. It's very nice to meet you". May as well be polite. Life here's gunna be hell anyways, no sense making it worse.

"Yes I am, it's wonderful to meet you as well. Welcome to Anubis house! You'll be rooming with Mick and Fabian. Your room is just down the hall there. And upstairs is where the girl's rooms are." she says, pointing to the floor above me. I look up to the top of the staircase and see a familiar face.

It's the girl from Washington. The girl that I coincidentally was on the same flight and train ride as. The girl who I encountered in the woods. The one who fainted before I could explain myself!

I smile at her as if to say "I'm innocent!" Trudy follows my gaze and addressing the girl.

"Ah, Nina dear! This is Eddie! He's going to be staying here at Anubis house with us!"

Nina's expression changes to shock, then to fear. She turns and runs down the hall.

"I wonder what's up with her?" Trudy says questioningly.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I assure her. "I'm just going to take my bags to my room." Trudy smiles and heads back into the kitchen.

I quickly take my stuff to my new room then run back to the staircase. I make my way up, careful not to attract any attention. I reach the top and start down the hallway when to my right, a door opens. A girl with dark red hair with pink streaks in it walks out.

"Who are you slimeball?" she asks, quite rudely if you ask me.

"My names Eddie. Is Nina in there?" I reply.

"Nina? Why are you looking for HER? And why are you even here? We already have four boys-"

"Shut up Yacker!" I cut her off and continue down the hall. So much for being polite. I reach another room at the end of the hallway. I knock on the door but nobody answers. I put my ear to the door and I can hear faint sobs coming from inside.

Great. So I made her so scared, she cried. I open the door and walk in. The lights are off, but Nina is sitting on her bed wide awake, with tears falling down her face.

"What do you want?" she asks, not turning around. I know she doesn't know it's me.

"To apologize" I say. She spins around and gasps. She hops off the bed and starts backing up until she hits the wall. I guess that's her defends mechanism as she did the same thing in the woods. Not very effective.

"Look, I swear I'm not going to hurt you." she looks at me with wide eyes. "It was just a coincidence that we were on the same flight! And when you saw me in the woods.." her face lights up with new fear. "It was just bad timing! I promise!" I take a step towards her and she begins breathing rapidly. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

**"Nina?" a voice says from outside. When there's no response, the door opens and a boy walks in. "Nin- what's going on?" he asks eyeing me. Nina starts crying and pushes past me, running strait into his arms. **

"Fa-Fabian" she coughs between sobs.

"Sshhh, Nina, it's alright" he coos. He then turns to me and in a demanding voice he says "I suggest you get out." and with that, I quickly walk past them and head out the door into the hallway. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do...

Fabian's pov

I knocked on the door to Nina's room. She wasn't in the common room, so I know she must have been here. However, there was no answer. Something must be up. I opened the door.

"Nina?" I said, peering into the darkness. "Nin- what's going on?" I was about to call for her again when I noticed two figures standing at the back of the room. The smaller one was pressed against the wall while the larger one was standing in the middle of the room. The small one started crying and ran over to me. It was Nina.

"Sshhh, Nina, everything's going to be okay." I assured her. I didn't know who this guy was that was standing in Nina's room but I don't like the looks of him. "I suggest you get out" I say harshly.

I don't know if he deserved my hostility... What am I saying? He made Nina cry. He must be bad news.

He pushed past us and exited the room. I guided Nina over to her bed and sat her down. I then went and shut the door and turned on the lights. I made my way back to her bed and sat down beside her.

She crawled into my lap and curled up there, still crying. As much as I like having her this close to me, I need to find out what happened.

"Nina." I address her sternly. She looks up at me. "What happened? Who was that?" She took a deep breath.

"Remember when I ran into the woods crying because of what Patricia did?" she waited for a response so I nodded. "You know how you came to look for me? And you heard me scream?" again, I nodded. I didn't like the way this was going. "He's why I screamed. He was there. He had a knife and I thought for sure he was... He... He..." she was cut off by her own sobs.

I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on my chest. If it turns out this guy really was trying to hurt Nina that day in the woods, why did he leave her there unharmed? And why did he come back today?

When I find him, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do. I don't think I've ever seen anyone this scared...

After Nina had calmed down, we headed back down to the common room. She sat down on one of the couches and picked up her book that was lying on the armrest and began reading. I decided to go to my room to grab my phone. I wanted to ask my uncle Ade about some things in his little antique shop. When I got to my room the door was hanging open. Odd... I haven't been in there and there's no way Mick has because he's been at football practice all afternoon. I enter my room and standing there with his back to me is that stupid git that scared the hell out of Nina!

"Hey!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

"Hey" he replied casually. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean 'hey' as in 'how's it going' I meant 'hey' as in 'what the hell are you doing here'?"

"I live here." he replies simply.

"What?" I say, aghast.

"I live here."

"I heard you!"

"Then you shouldn't be confused." Great. A smart guy. "I've been assigned to stay in this room with you and a boy named Mick." he states. Oh how I'd like to punch him... "My name is Eddie Miller. I'm sorry about scaring your girlfriend earlier."

"Oh, um... Hey! She is not my girlfriend!"

"Mmhmm"

"Look, that's great that you're staying here now, welcome to the club, but you have a lot of explaining to do. Like maybe, why you were in the woods with Nina, holding a knife?" he sighed.

"Look. I know it seems bad, and Nina's probably told you everything that's happened. But I swear I meant her no harm." he said turning around.

"How am I supposed to know that!" I shout at him. "How do I know you WEREN'T trying to kill her?"

"I guarantee you. That no matter how bad a person I can be at times, I would never, EVER kill her." he growls at me. By this time we aren't even a foot apart, glaring intensely at each other. How can I believe him? Nina was so scared. You can't fake that kind of fear. At that moment, I heard someone walk into the room.

"Fab-" she gasped before she could finish saying my name. "Fabian..." she whimpered. I took a step back from Eddie and turned to look at Nina. She had a look of pure horror on her face. She started backing out of the room slowly, before she turned and flat out sprinted down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, kinda a crappy chapter... I was really tired when I wrote it because, being the idiot I am! I staayed up till 4 o clock this morning reading other people's fanfics! But anyway, you now get to see Eddie's view on things! **

**Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own HoA**

Chapter 8

Eddie's pov

Damn. What's with this girl? Why won't she give me a chance to explain? I hate this situation. I hate being the bad guy, and most of all, I hate my stupid good for nothing father for dragging me into this!

After Nina runs away, a shocked Fabian is trying to process what to do next. I can tell he wants to run after her, but he's not stupid. He knows she needs some time alone.

I notice a room key in Fabian's hand, and decide to take advantage of the situation.

I lunge forward and quickly steal the key. Before he can process what happened, I bound out of the room and shut the door, locking it behind me. I'll really be in for it come supper time, but I really need to explain things to Nina. WITHOUT her idiot boyfriend getting in the way.

I run down the hall and up the stairs to Nina's room. I press my ear to the door to see if I can hear her...

"What the HELL are you doing slimeball?" I roll my eyes.

"Shut UP Yacker! Why are you even over here? Your rooms down the hall!" I responded.

"I decided to go in Amber's room because Nina is crying her flipping eyes out to Mara in MY room!" My eyes widened.

"Thanks Yacker!" I yelled, running down the hall. I stopped in front of Patricia's room and knocked.

"Come in!" an unfamiliar voice called. Must be Mara. I opened the door and stepped inside, locking the door from the inside. Mara looked at me with confusion.

She was sitting on a bed with a trembling Nina under her arm. Nina looked up and saw me. She immediately hid in Mara's shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked, even more confused by Nina's reaction. I took a deep breath and said,

"My name is Eddie Miller. I'm a new student at the school and I'll be staying at Anubis house. Anyway, I came in here because as you can probably see, Nina is scared to death of me and I need to explain myself."

Mara nodded and gave Nina a little push.

"I don't know how you can have a reasonable explanation for sneaking up on me in the woods holding a huge knife." Nina said. She looked up from Mara's shoulder, her face alight with newfound confidence. At least she wasn't crying anymore...

"Please just let me try." I sigh. She exhales. I notice she's been holding her breath since she confronted me.

She looks up at me, implying for me to start.

"Okay, I totally understand why you're afraid of me. But I assure you, that our being on the same flight and train ride was merely coincidence. After I flagged down a cab at the airport, I had them drive me right to the school." Nina opened her mouth to interrupt, but I held my index finger out, motioning for her to be quiet. She closed her mouth. "I went strait to the SCHOOL. Not the house. Anyway, I went to the school because my Dad was supposed to meet me there. I ended up talking with him for a long time before he pissed me off and I stormed away. I made my way into the school auditorium and ended up falling asleep in there. When I woke up, my dad was SUPER mad, so I spent the rest of the day helping him clean up the school. I was cleaning the kitchen when I decided I'd had enough of it. I thought it would be best to head to the house, but I knew that if I just barged out the front doors, someone would see me and force me back inside. So, I decided I'd get there through the woods! I grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer because you never head into the woods without something to defend yourself with. That would be just plain stupid. So I slipped out the window and into the shelter of the trees. It was starting to get dark when I heard someone run into the woods crying." I looked at Nina to make sure she was still listening. She was, so I continued.

"I decided to follow them to make sure they weren't hurt or something. I walked in the direction I saw the person run until I spotted them sobbing on top of a big rock in a tiny clearing. I saw that they weren't in any trouble, so I turned to leave but I stepped on a twig. The person hopped up from the rock and asked who was there. So naturally, I showed myself. I didn't expect they'd scream and faint!" I glared at Nina before going on. "I managed to catch them before they hit the ground. I made a pile of leaves to lay them on until they came round. That's when your little boyfriend came skipping in."

"He's not my boyfriend!" she protested.

"Whatever. Anyways, so I hid in the trees while he carried you away. I decided my day had been long enough and decided to just stay where I was until morning. When I woke up, I came here. All my stuff was already on the porch. And now here I am!" I said extending my arms.

Nina took another deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you explain. You must have had a rough couple of days, and I certainly didn't help. I'll be sure to let Fabian know what happened before-" she was cut off by the door swinging open, revealing an enraged Fabian.

"YOU LITTLE GIT!" he screamed "YOU LOCKED ME IN MY GOD DAMN ROOM!" You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. It would have been hilarious if his anger wasn't directed at me. He spotted Nina and Mara huddled together on the bed behind me and raised his fist. He pulled his arm back and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

It didn't come. I opened my eyes to see a befuddled Fabian. I looked to see why he didn't punch me, and there was Nina, standing next to him with her hand over his fist. She had a look that said "Please don't."

You could just see the way he melted into her hand. It was disgusting actually. He still looked super confused, but he lowered his fist. She led him out of the room. Before she left she turned to me and said,

"Go downstairs and talk to Trudy. She'll make sure you're well tended to." I nodded and followed her out of the room, leaving a very bewildered Mara sitting alone on the bed.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smirk at the look goth girl was giving me. I went over to Trudy and told her everything thats happened since I got here.

"Oh, you poor dear" she said, concern clearly showing in her voice. She made me a bowl of soup and sent me off to bed.

I fell asleep almost at once.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters! **

Chapter 9

**Mick's pov**

I woke to hear Fabian yelling at the top of his lungs. I figured he was yelling at the new guy, Eddie, so I turned over and tried to go back to sleep. I heard a voice shout back in reply to Fabian and shot up out of bed.

That wasn't Eddie. It was a girl's voice, and unless he had a super high pitched voice while he was yelling, that wasn't him. I crept over to the door and opened it a crack, looking out at the fight in front of me.

"Well you didn't have to try and PUNCH him!" Nina shouted. Nina? I wonder what she was so mad about...

"I'm sorry! I thought he tried to hurt you!" Fabian yelled back. I heard Nina scoff. "What? You didn't see the look on your face when you saw him in my room! And what else was I supposed to think? He locked me in my room so I couldn't come after him! What's innocent about that!"

Nina sighed.

"Fabian..."

"Listen to me Nina! Okay, he's innocent! Whatever! I still don't like him! He scared you and that bugs me!"

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?" she screamed.

"I... Because... I... UGH. IM GOING TO BED!" that was my cue!

I quickly hopped into my bed and pretended to be sleeping as Fabian stormed into our room. Trudy was making Eddie sleep on the couch for the night, so it was just us.

I could hear Nina storming up the stairs. Fabian was sitting on his bed, now quietly strumming his guitar. He always did that when he was angry or upset. His fight with Nina must have really bugged him. I wonder why...

**Fabian's pov**

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?" Nina screamed at me in frustration. We were having a fight over my almost beating up Eddie.

"I...I...because...I..." I stuttered. The truth was, because I loved her. I couldn't tell her that though, what would she think? She's only been at the house for 2 days! She'd think I was insane, so instead I just left. "I'm going to bed!" I shouted. Nina looked really hurt but I was too mad to really care. She was safe, and that's all that mattered.

I walked into my room and saw Mick asleep on his bed. I wonder how our argument didn't wake him...

I sat down on my bed and did what I always do when I'm upset, play my guitar. I strummed quietly so as not to wake Mick.

I don't know what it is about her, she's so amazing... But I just met her! Ugh .. This is insane!

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy..." I whisper under my breath before putting my guitar down and crawling into bed.

**Mick's pov**

I was listening to Fabian closely to see if he'd say anything out loud. I was about to give in to my heavy eyelids when I heard him mumble,

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy..." I smiled wickedly, now having something to hold over him.

**Nina's pov**

I feel bad about my fight with Fabian. He was only trying to keep me safe, and I yelled at him. Oh well... I'm sure he'll get over it. Although I'm still dying to know WHY he cares so much...

I roll over in my bed imagining the possibility I wish were true...

* * *

_I walked down the staircase in the main hall. I reached the bottom when I noticed a glint of light out of the corner of my eye. Funny... It's so dark! Where could the light be coming from? I look up and see the chandelier glowing a strange shade of green. Hmm... Strange... A beam of light shot downward from the chandelier, making a peculiar shape on the ground. It looked like a dog's head, but it had some human like qualities as well... I walked towards it, wanting a closer look. The beam disappeared, but the mark stayed. By this time, I was standing right beside it. I had a sudden urge to touch it, so I leaned over with my hand outstretched._

_"Nina! NO!" I hesitated and stood up. I turned around to see who had come in._

_"Nina, please don't." Fabian begged._

_"Why do you care?" I asked._

_"Because I love you." I stumbled back in shock, stepping on the mark on the floor. The room around me vanished as I fell down the endless chasm..._

* * *

"AHH!" I screamed, jolting awake. My face was covered in a sheet of sweat, my breathing heavy and ragged. I looked around to find myself in mine and Amber's bedroom. "Just a dream" I whispered, a tear running down my cheek. I wiped it away. I wasn't going to start crying. This was only my third day here, and I had already cried at least 3 times.

I got up and went downstairs to breakfast. What a stupid dream... There's no way any of it could ever be real. Although a part of me wished that what Fabian said was...

**Jerome's pov**

I was sitting at the breakfast table with Alfie, when a very upset looking Nina walked in. She sat down and poured herself some cereal, and was now eating it incredibly slowly.

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" I ask her.

"Nothing... Just... I... Broke a nail!" she said, pretend sadness on her face.

"Oh come on Neens." I say, rolling my eyes.

"It's nothing." she assures me, "Fabian and I just had a little fight last night, that's all. No biggie!" but by the look on her face, I could tell it was a pretty big biggie.

"I know what will make you feel better!" I exclaim, excitement growing within me. "I think it's time we play a little prank on our friend Fabian..." I say. I can just feel the horns popping out of my head! "You in?" I asked Nina and Alfie.

Alfie nodded right away, but Nina had to think about it. She hesitated for a moment, then enthusiastically said, "let's do it!"

I told Alfie to go find a ladder while I find today's pranking supplies!

We meet up at the front of the house, Alfie with the ladder, and Nina and I with a hose and some water balloons.

"Now, Fabian will be walking out of the house in precisely 20 minutes for his usual morning walk around the grounds. Mick will leave first in about 10. We have to make sure not to hit him. We have exactly 8 and a half minutes to fill the balloons and get up to the roof! It's a classic but the turnout is PRICELESS!" I say. "Okay, so Alfred, go turn on the hose. I'll start filling balloons, then I'll pass them to Nina to tie! Then, once I've filled the required amount, we will quickly climb the ladder at the side of the house, so nobody can see it and suspect us! We will wait above the doorway for Fabes to come out and then BOOM! He gets a nice morning shower! Ready? GO!"

We all head to our places. Alfie turns on the hose and I fill the first balloon, passing it to Nina. She ties it and puts in a bucket next to her. Once I've filled 6 balloons, I signal for Alfie to turn off the hose. I grab the bucket and dash to the ladder, followed by Alfie, then Nina. She just gets up before we see Mick leave the house. We move to the desired spot above the door and wait.

I can see the look on Nina's face and I can tell she's nervous, but I can see that she's super excited as well. I hear a door open below us. We all quickly look at each other, then Alfie leans over to make sure it's the right person.

He takes a few steps out from under the shade of the roof and stops for a moment to inhale the sweet morning air. I take advantage of his pause and mouth one word to the others,

"Now!"

We all pick up our balloons and aim them and Fabian. With one last quick glance at each other, we push our arms forward and release the bombs!

**Fabian's pov**

"Has anyone seen Nina?" I ask at breakfast. Everybody is here except for Nina, Alfie, and Jerome, however, Alfie and Jerome don't usually come to breakfast. They often tend to be setting up the day's prank. Nina on the other hand, should be in here.

"I haven't seen her. When I woke up this morning, she wasn't in her bed. She must have gotten up early and gone for a walk or something" Amber replied.

"I thought I saw her eating with Alfie and Jerome this morning. She looked pretty upset about something." Eddie called from the couch.

Great... Nina was upset. Probably my fault! Anyway, it was time for my morning stroll around campus, so I thanked Amber and Eddie for their help, and left.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air. I was just about to start walking when I felt a water balloon pop on my back. It was really cold and unexpected, so I gave a little yelp before I was pelted with 5 more.

"JEROME!" I yelled turning around. But when I looked up, it wasn't Jerome I saw, it was Nina. "Nina?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. She was laughing so hard I swear she was about to fall off the roof.

"Hey Fabes!" she called. "Just spending some quality time bonding with my buddy Jerome and his minion!" she explained through her laughter.

I looked up and noticed Jerome and Alfie beside her. I glare at Jerome, knowing this was his idea.

"Sorry mate!" he calls. "Nina came down to breakfast all sad looking because you hurt her feeling last night, and being the wonderful big brother I am, I had to help her out!"

Helpful my arse...

But did he really mean it when he said I hurt Nina's feelings? I'm sure he did... Otherwise I don't think this would have happened.

Dammit Fabian! You're such an idiot! My face turned to a scowl.

I hadn't noticed Nina coming down the ladder. "Fabian?" she asked. Her closeness scared me, I thought she was still on the roof.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I didn't mean to make you angry. It was only a joke." Great! Now she thinks I'm mad at HER!

"It's okay Nina, I know. I'm not angry." I assure her.

"But your face is red and you're clenching your fist so hard your hand is turning purple." she pointed out. I loosened my knuckles.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not mad at you though."

"Okay..." she replied unconvinced.

"Let's go inside." I suggest. She nods and I put my hand on the small of her back leading her inside. She doesn't seem to mind my touch.

Being that I'm still dripping wet, I bid her goodbye and head to the boy's bathroom to shower.

**Author's note: Hey guys, I just want to let you know that you are all totally awesome. Now, I don't want to be a mean, stick in the mud and say that I'm not posting till another chapter until I get more reviews, but if you guys could please review it would make me feel a WHOLE ot better! Please? Well, have a good day/night, wherever you are. Sibuna! ~Sweetie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guuuys! Thanks you SO MUCH to the people who reviewed! You are officially my favorite people on the ENTIRE PLANET. Maybe excluding Brad Kavanagh ;P Anyway, here's chapter 10 for ya! The story I think is going to now focus less on Jerome and Nina's friendship because I;m not entirely sure what else to say about them! It's more going to go into a Fabina story, I think. With Mickber, Jara, and Peddie OF COURSE! Please Review and enjoy the chapter! And a big shout out to my buddy KRYSTAL for being here through the whole making of this story, urging me on! Love ya bf ;D**

Chapter 10

**Nina's pov**

I feel bad for making Fabian angry... I really didn't mean to, it was just a harmless prank! I know he said that he wasn't mad at me, but I know he was. All I wanted was to have some fun with a friend I hadn't seen in a while! God, I'm stupid...

I was sitting on the couch in the common room with Jerome. He was sitting on the opposite side with my feet in his lap. I still can't believe that after all these years we coincidentally met up at boarding school! Then again, my life is full of coincidences lately...

Eddie was sitting on the other couch, flipping through channels on the TV.

"Can you please just pick one?" Jerome groaned. "My eyes hurt from all the flicking!" Eddie just glared. I laughed at Jerome, but he had a point, the constant changing of channels WAS getting pretty annoying.

Just as Eddie landed on the sports channel, Mick walked in holding Amber's hand. I sighed, all these couples in the house was getting on my nerves. Everybody was so happy together while I've never even had a boyfriend! I remember Amber giving me her speech about the house's romances on my first day...

"Okay, one thing you should know about is couples in Anubis house. You see, Mick and I are Mickber-"

"Mickber?" I interrupted.

"Yes, silly! Mickber is our couples name! It's a mix between Mick and Amber! Anyways, we are obviously super cute together. Then there's Jara, which is Jerome and Mara, duh. I know it seems weird, Jerome being the super inconsiderate jokester that he is, dating a smart, sweet girl like Mara! But love is blind!"

That conversation was just weird. I honestly don't understand the couple's names things. Why not just call them Mick and Amber, or Jerome and Mara? Maybe it's because I'm the only one that's never been in a relationship. Although maybe Patricia has never had a boyfriend... However, I'm sure that will change. I've noticed the way her and Eddie keep looking at each other. They try and hide the way they feel with hateful comments and mean jokes, but it's easy to tell they like each other.

So it looks like I'm alone again! Although Amber seems to think that Fabian likes me, I know it's not true. I mean, as much as I'd like it to be, I know he doesn't, and probably never will.

"Hey! The game's on! Come on Ambs, let's watch!" Mick said, dragging Amber to the couch.

"But Miiiiick!" she whined.

"Come on babes! It will be fun! I promise." he replied back.

"Oh, fine!" she said "Only because I love you!" and with that they sat down on the floor in front of Jerome and I.

"Where's Mara?" Jerome asks. He's obviously thinking about couples as well.

"She's in her room trying to teach Patricia about plants taking photos." Amber said simply. I laughed so hard at her. "What?" she asked, giving me a confused look.

"Is she teaching her _photosynthesis_?" I asked between giggles.

"Yes! I'm pretty sure I just said that!"

"Amber, photosynthesis isn't plants taking pictures of each other! It's the process in which plants exchange the carbon dioxide in the air with oxygen! It's how they take nutrients from the sun and grow bigger!" I say, still laughing.

I notice everybody is looking at me.

"What?" I ask, just as Fabian walks in.

"Hey Fabian!" Mick yells to him. "Looks like your little girlfriend over here is as big of a nerd as you are!"

"Shut up Mick! One, Nina is not my girlfriend. Two, I am NOT a nerd!" he yells back from the kitchen.

Great! Now everybody thinks I'm a nerd... That's why I had no friends anywhere else! They all thought I was a know it all loser... Why did I have to say that?

All the memories of my past came flooding into my mind and I felt some tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"Um... I have to go." I quickly excused myself and ran to my room before I lost it. That was another problem with me... Super emotional Nina...

As I was running out of the room I faintly heard a "good going dude" from Eddie.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed cross legged with my back to the door when I heard someone come in.

"Nina?" Fabian's voice echoed through the empty room. I sighed and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know... It's a long story" I reply. He comes and sits down next to me.

"I have time." he says. I can't help but smile as I begin to tell him my story. About how I was the weird, unsocial loser. How I was straight A's in every class but gym. How Jerome was the only friend I ever made, because he was the only one who ever took the time to get to know me...

* * *

I finished my story. Fabian was a surprisingly good listener, nodding at the right moments and rubbing my back soothingly when I needed it.

"So that's my sob story. Sorry you had to listen." I said to him.

"No, I'm glad you told me. I understand how you feel, really I do. And I feel like I know you a little bit better now." he said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back, his face was so perfect.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Anything." he replied.

"I know we just met and everything, but I feel like I can tell you anything. I don't necessarily know why, but I feel like I can trust you. I just wanted to let you know." I told him. I was kind of scared that he'd think I was weird and leave, but instead he put his arm around me and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"You can tell me absolutely anything. I promise to be here for you whenever you need me." he said. I looked up at him and then enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you" I say into his chest. He chuckles.

" You're welcome."

**Fabian's pov**

I know I was being stupid when Nina was talking.

"Can I tell you something? I know we just met but..."

Those words made me go completely insane on the inside. I knew she wasn't going to say what I wanted her to, but a man can dream. Even if it has no chance of happening...

But I wasn't disappointed by what she said. She trusts me, and I love that! All I have to do is make sure that I stick to my promise, and we'll both be happy!

"Come on" I told her. We were still sitting on her bed. She was leaning against my chest while I had my arm around her shoulder. I was quite comfortable, and I mentally kicked myself for telling her to get up, but it was getting close to lunch time, and I was sure she'd be hungry.

"Let's go downstairs and get some lunch."

"But I'm not hungry" she retorted. Unfortunately for her, her stomach picked that moment to growl.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Really!" she giggled.

"Then why does it sound like there's elephants having a stampede in your stomach?" I ask as I start tickling her stomach.

"St-Stop!" she says between her giggling. "It's not! I'm not hungry!" she insists.

"Are you sure?" I ask, tickling her even harder.

"Yes!" she squeals as she tries to wriggle away from my grasp. I sit on top of her so she can't get away and continue tickling her with the best of my capabilities.

"Fabian!" she shrieks, still squirming. "Let... Me... Go!"

"Never!" I say. We're both laughing our heads off. Nina starts to flail her feet in a desperate attempt to get me off of her.

Finally, I take pity on her and get up. She quickly bolts to the other side of the room before I have the chance to grab her again. She falls onto Ambers bed, still laughing.

"I...I hate you!" she says, still gasping for air. I put on my best "sad face" and get up.

"I guess I'll just leave then..." I say as I start heading for the door.

Before I even have a chance to reach for the doorknob, she's behind me, with her hands over my shoulders, latched in front of my throat.

"I was just kidding" she said, gently pulling me back towards her bed. She lets go and sits down, patting the spot next to her.

"I still think you should get some food." I say, sitting down.

"I wiiiiill! But I just want to talk for a bit first!" she says, resting her elbow on her knee and putting her face in her hand.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

She ponders for a moment.

"20 Questions!" she says suddenly, her head popping up out of her hands.

"20 questions?" I ask. She nods vigorously. "Alright, but you're going first."

"Okay! I'll start with something easy. Favorite colour?"

"Blue." I say simply. "Favorite food?"

"Apple pie!" she responds enthusiastically.

"Well don't WE have an American over here!" I say with my best impression of a game show host. She giggles then asks me;

"What's a hobby of yours?"

"I play guitar."

"Really? That's so cool! Your turn!"

We continue playing until we've each asked 7 questions. It's her turn. Suddenly her face goes dark and she asks me;

"Do you think I'm a know it all loser, and that what Patricia says about me is true?"

I feel bad for Nina... She's always been pushed around, and Patricia's making things loads worse for her. I can tell she doesn't think very highly of herself. Which is a shame, because she's such a great person.

"Nina," I reply. "You listen to me, okay? Are you listening?" she nods. "No, I don't believe any of that is true. There's nothing wrong with being smart, you should be proud of it. And Patricia, ignore what she says. She's just angry that you replaced her best friend. Soon she'll get passed that and realize how wonderful you are. You are a talented, beautiful, kind and caring girl that maybe likes to pull a few pranks once and a while and have a little fun! I can assure you, that when I look at you, I don't see Nina the loser, I see Nina the amazing young woman, and I don't want you to ever believe otherwise. Okay?" I say, looking into her eyes. She looks back and nods.

"Thanks Fabian" she says before giving me another hug.

Once again I can hear her stomach rumble.

"Okay, let's put the game on hold and go get you some food before those elephants get the better of you" I say, winking at her.

"Haha, okay. I _miiiight_ be getting a teensy bit hungry" she says while holding up her hand with her index finger and thumb close together to show her hunger level.

We get up and walk out of her room and head downstairs.

When we walked into the room we were confronted with one of the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life...

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R! SIBUNA~ Sweetiebell**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had some last minute things to do for finals and the end of the school year and stuff. But here's chapter 11, apologies for the fact I'm not too good at romance stuff... but enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Chapter 11 **

**Nina's pov **

"Amber?" I exclaimed as a hand flew to my mouth. "What happened to you!" She sighed.

"Is it really that bad?" she said with a whine. "The team Mick was cheering for won... I got popcorn and soda poured all over me! I look awful, don't I?"

Truthfully, she looked hideous. The soda had got in her eyes making them red and watery, the water from her eyes made her mascara run all down her face, her clothes were soaking wet, and she had bits of popcorn in her hair and stuck to her clothes.

"No Amber! You don't look awful! You're just a little wet, and have some popcorn in your hair! Nothing a quick shower won't fix!" I assured her.

"Okay, but you're telling me what happened up there as soon as I get back!" she said, leaving the room. I looked at Fabian and he looked back at me. It was silent for a moment and then we both spontaneously burst out laughing.

We managed to make it to the couch before falling over from laughter. I looked up and noticed Jerome, Eddie, and Mick looking at us like we were crazy.

I managed to stop laughing long enough to ask "what?" before doubling over in laughter again. I don't know what was so funny, maybe it was the way Amber looked, maybe it was because of our tickle fight! Or maybe it's because we're both out of our minds...

After we finally calmed down, the boys answered my question.

"You two seem... Close all of a sudden..." Jerome said.

"Yeah! Is "Fabina" finally happening?" Eddie asked in a squeaky girls voice. I'm guessing he was trying to imitate Amber.

"Fabina?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah..." Mick replied. "It's all Amber's been talking about. It's your guys' couple name. It's the most annoying thing to listen to... Although sometimes it pays off... Like yesterday Amber was telling me about how Nina talks in her sleep..." he said, a devious smile forming on his lips.

I gasped.

"She didn't!" I yelled.

"She did! You wouldn't happen to remember what you were dreaming about last night, would you Nina?" he replied.

My face turned bright red, and I buried in the couch pillow.

"No no no noooo!" I cried to myself. I had another dream about Fabian last night... And Gran says I can be quite the chatterbox when I'm asleep. Ohhh... I wonder what she heard! Plus now Mick knowing! Fabian will know by supper time!

I risk a glance over the shelter of my pillow and see everybody staring at me. My face burns even redder as I decide to abandon my safety that is the pillow and face the storm that is Mick.

"Yes Mick, I do happen to recall what I was dreaming about, and I'm seriously worried about what all I said!" I replied confidently.

Mick took pity on me and didn't tell everybody what I accidentally told Amber. Instead he turned to Fabian and spoke.

"Oh and Fabian! Those songs you write when you come back to our room after spending time with Nina are veeeeery cute." he says mockingly. Songs? Fabian writes songs after spending time with me?

Fabian turned a brilliant shade of magenta before I took his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"Come on, we came down here to get some food, and I'm STARVING!" I remind him.

"Right, food..." he mumbles, getting up and walking with me to the kitchen.

"Stop hiding from the truth! We ALL know you both fancy each other! It's more obvious than Amber's fake tan!" Jerome yells after us.

"Watch what you say Jerome or I just might bring Poppy over here to straiten you out!" I shout back. I can practically hear his face go blank behind me. "Yeah, I went there." I say to myself.

Poppy is Jerome's little sister. He's never been incredibly fond of her, but this year I ran into her on the school grounds and we had a little talk...

"Nina!" A little girl said, running towards me.

"Poppy?" I asked. "How are you?"

"I'm great" she said. "Jerome told me you were here! It's so great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too! You and Jerome still on speaking terms then?" I asked jokingly.

"Pfft, barely. Nobody here even knows we're related! He didn't tell any of his friends, and he forbid me to tell anyone! Only us and the teachers know."

"Actually? What a jerk! If he wasn't my best friend..."

"It's okay. Sometimes I can use it to my advantage! Sort of like blackmail... Not to sound mean or anything. But he so had it coming!"

"Oh, I totally agree. Mind if I use it once and a while?" I asked, knowing I would probably need it.

"Be my guest! The more the merrier!" she responded, laughing.

I proceeded to the refrigerator and pulled out the leftover lasagna from last night's dinner. I grab two bowls from the cupboard and dish some out to each of us before sticking it in the microwave for two minutes. I turn around and notice Fabian looking off into space.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I ask him, pulling him out of his trance.

"Oh, nothing. I just zoned our for a minute."

"Whatcha thinking' bout?" I rephrase. He chuckles.

"Nothing you need to worry about." he says.

"Fabiaaan!" I whine. "Tell me!"

"It's no big deal, really. I was just thinking about what Jerome said." he said, shrugging.

"Which part?" I ask suspiciously.

At that moment the microwave beeps, informing us that our lasagna is done. I grab the bowls and set them down at the table. I then sit in my spot while Fabian sits in his.

I really do hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing in my sleep... I guess I'll ask Amber later. Right now I'm just focused on eating my lunch. I didn't really realize when I was with Fabian exactly how hungry I was. Guess I was just having too much fun to really notice.

But I did notice something else... I love Fabian Rutter much more than I should for someone I just met...

**Fabian's pov **

Stop staring. Stop staring. Stop staring. You're being creepy. Advert your eyes. Look away. Stop staring.

"Fabian?" Nina asks. "Are you even hungry? You haven't touched your food.

AVERT! AVERT!

"Oh... Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something else."

"What were you thinking about now?" she asks.

You.

"Calculus!"

Idiot. Nerd. Loser! Calculus? Really Fabian? School doesn't even start until Monday! Ugh...

"Cool." Nina replies before turning back to her plate.

"I have some stuff I have to do. I'll be back later." I say, picking up my plate and taking it to my room.

I sit on the bed and take a bite of my lasagna. I'm going to have to tell her soon... But what would she think?

I finish my lunch and set the plate down on my nightstand. I grab my guitar and start to strum. I'm going to tell her... I have no choice. Soon she's going to think I'm some creep that enjoys staring at girls.. But when can I tell her?

There's no time like the present.

I put my guitar down and swing my legs off the bed. I hop up and head for the door, but the sound of voices stops me before I can open it.

"Don't you two have an American bond or something?"

"Alfie. She thought I was going to kill her! You call that a bond?"

"No, I don't. I call that scaring a girl out of her wits. I just thought you two were starting to get a bit close..."

"Alfie! Nina does NOT like me!" My breath stops at the sound of her name. "She may know the truth now, but I'm sure that she's still not too fond of me."

So Eddie's into Nina? Great.

Without thinking, I open the door and step out.

"Afternoon." I say before turning and heading down the hall. I check the common room for any sight of Nina. Everybody's in there except for Alfie, Eddie, Mara, and Nina. I quickly leave and head up the stairs.

I'm still not thinking strait when I walk through the open door of Nina's room. She's sitting on the bed writing in a diary. When she sees me, she quickly stands up and shuts her journal. I walk towards her.

"Hey Fabes, what's up? Still thinking about Calcu-" but she doesn't finish her question.

**Nina's pov **

I was sitting in my room writing in my diary about Fabian. He's hiding something, I know it. There's no way he was thinking about calculus! It's not even in our curriculum until next year. Not to mention school hasn't even started yet! I wonder what on earth it could be.

But I don't get to wonder long, because—speak of the devil—Fabian walks in. I quickly close my diary and stand up before he can see what I was writing.

"Hey Fabes," I say, trying to sound casual. "What's up? Still thinking about Calcu-" but my words were cut off as he ran towards me and kissed me.

**Fabian's pov **

Oh my god. What did I just do? A better question would be, what am I currently doing? Oh my god. I'm kissing Nina. Why did I kiss her? What was I thinking? Oh my god.

I was so busy thinking about what the HELL I was doing, that it took me forever to realize that, Nina was kissing me back!

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

I cannot believe what's happening. I just stormed in here without thinking, walked right up to her and kissed her! I knew I liked her, but I had no idea I'd like her enough to even gather the courage to ask her out! And now, here we are, in the middle of her room, kissing. I can't stop saying it. I'm kissing Nina. Nina is kissing me. Me and Nina are KISSING. Holy mother of god.

Nina tangled her fingers in my hair as I tightened my grip around her waist.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a high pitched squeal echoed through the room. Nina and I quickly break apart and turn to face the door, both of our faces flushed with embarrassment.

"Eeeeeep! You guys KISSED! O. M. G. Mick! MICK!" Amber screamed before running down the hall chanting "Fabina! Fabina!"

Nina and I looked at each other and laughed. Then we kissed again before going downstairs to face the rest of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Author's note: HEY GUYS! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been working on my new story based on Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" I'll be posting it in just a few minutes ;P My finals are DONE! Summer here I come! Woot woot! Since I now have more free time on my hands, I will TRY to update more! I have had some writers block on my stories, this one in particular... I'm going to attempt to keep it going, but I'm not entirely sure where to go from here :| Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Please continue with your awesomeness ;) Sibuna! ~Sweetie xox**

**Amber's pov **

I had just gotten out of the shower. I dried off and pulled on a pair of TNA pants and a pink sparkly tank top. I went downstairs to the common room to talk to everybody else.

I came in and sat down next to Mick.

"I'm so sorry Ambs! I swear I didn't mean to, I just got too excited and forgot I was holding the popcorn! Please forgive me!" he begged.

"It's okay boo, I know you didn't mean to. Just be grateful I wasn't wearing anything white or designer!" I replied. I WAS pretty mad, but the look on Mick's face MADE me forgive him. He's just so cute!

"So, Nina and Fabian still locked in their rooms?" Jerome asked us from the other couch.

"What? What happened?" I demanded.

"I'm not really sure," Mick answered. "The two of them were talking, then they weren't, then Fabian said he had to go and quickly left."

"O. M. G. He didn't! What will happen to Fabina nooow?" I asked, seriously disappointed. Everything was going so well! Nina was talking about Fabian in her sleep, while Mick said Fabian was talking about Nina in his songs! What could have happened?

I decided I'd find Nina and talk to her about it. Maybe she'll tell me what happened.

"I'm going to see if I can get anything from Nina as to what happened." I told everyone, hopping up and running to the door.

I started up the stairs. What on earth could be going on between them? They looked so happy when they came downstairs after I got covered in popcorn! Maybe somebody said something to them...

I went to open the door but found it already ajar. Nina must not have bothered to close it. I peered inside and saw the cutest thing EVER!

Fabian was in there and him and Nina were KISSING! I let out a squeal but quickly covered my mouth. I SO just ruined the most adorable Fabina moment! They turned to me and blushed. I wanted to apologize but instead I said;

"You guys kissed! Omg! Mick! MICK!" and ran down the hall chanting "Fabina! Fabina!"

I darted into the common room, gasping for breath. By this time, everybody was there, excluding Fabina of course! They all looked at me like I was crazy. Eddie decided his glass of orange juice was more important and started drinking.

"NINA AND FABIAN KISSED!" I yelled. Mick gasped, Jerome fell off his chair, Eddie did a spit take, Mara looked up from her book, Alfie stopped tying a string to a chair, and Patricia looked absolutely disgusted.

"They WHAT?" Jerome gasped.

"I just walked into my room and they were in there snogging!" I shouted.

"Snogging?" Eddie asked.

"It's the British way of saying passionately kissing" Mara told him.

"Oh, so they were making out." Eddie said nonchalantly. He then turned back to the stack of pancakes he was eating.

"Are you sure?" Jerome asked. "That doesn't sound like something Nina would do..."

"Getting a little protective, are we Jerome?" Mick teased.

"YES!" Jerome yelled, scaring all of us.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"I told you guys! She's like my little sister! Plus she's never even had a boyfriend! Now she's here snogging somebody?"

"That somebody is one of your friends." Alfie says. "You can trust Fabian with your "little sister"" he put visual quotation marks around "little sister".

"I don't know... She's sensitive."

"Shut UP Jerome!" I say. "Nina is perfectly able to take care of herself! We all know how much they like each other!"

"Whatever!" Patricia says, "This is just gross! I'm going to my room where there isn't anything to bug me!"

"Chill out Yacker..." Eddie says under his breath.

"I heard that slimeball!" Patricia yelled, stomping out of the room.

"Good!" he yelled after her. I just stared at him. "What?" he asks.

"You SO like her. Like you really reeeeally like her." I say simply.

"I do not..." he says, looking at his pancakes, his cheeks flushed with colour.

"Oh please, you so do and we ALL know it. Just ASK her Eddie!" He ignores me and continues eating. I roll my eyes and turn back to the rest of the room. Just as I open my mouth to say something, Nina walks in the room.

"Hey guys," she says. "What's up?"

"Not much for us, but according to Amber you've been busy." Jerome says. Nina blushes and awkwardly shuffles towards the kitchen while Alfie makes kissy faces at her.

"I don't know what you mean..." she says quietly, pouring a glass of water and sitting down next to Eddie.

"Oh please, Nina," Eddie says. "We aren't stupid, At least in this case. We all know what happened!"

"You only know what Amber told you." she says, contradicting him.

"Oh, so you're admitting that something happened, AND you're saying that there's MORE?"

"Oooh! He comes back!" Alfie says.

"Shut up you guys! Alright, we kissed! Nothing more nothing less!" she said, banging a fist on the table.

"Aaaw!" I say. "Isn't this the cutest you guys?" I look around at everybody. Mick is chuckling, Mara is half smiling, Eddie is laughing, and Jerome looks almost as uncomfortable as Nina. He is being way too overprotective... I wonder why! I guess they were better friends than I thought...

I opened my mouth to speak just as Fabian walked in the room. He was greeted with a round of applause and some cheers. His face turned bright red as Mick went up and clapped him on the back.

"Good job mate," he said. "Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Yeah! Who knew little Mr Stutter Rutter would ever have it in him to kiss a girl!" Alfie joked. Jerome gave Fabian a look... He was smiling, but glaring at the same time... And left the room.

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Tell me exactly what happened you guys! EVERY. LAST. DETAIL."

Nina sighed.

"Amber..." she whined, but Fabian spoke before I could reply.

"I walked into yours and Nina's room and she was writing in her journal. She said hi and I kissed her. That's it Amber." he said, sounding annoyed. I saw Nina shoot him a thankful glance. I pretended not to see it. I could tell neither of them were liking the attention or invasion of their privacy. I decided to cut them some slack, but I know there was more to it. I'd ask Nina later, in the privacy of our room.

"Okay! Sounds nice! We'll stop bugging you now!" I say, doing my best to sound reassuring.

"Thank you Amber" Nina says. She knows I'm not done interrogating her, but she IS grateful that I stopped for the moment.

I saw Fabian awkwardly back out of the room. He doesn't usually speak up for himself like that, and especially since it was about kissing Nina, he's probably super embarrassed. I shoot Nina a quick glance and jerk my head towards the door, implying that she should follow him. She gets my message and quickly walks out the door behind him. I let out a happy sigh and plop down on the couch. I see bright days full of Fabina ahead!

**Nina's pov **

I followed Fabian out of the common room. I looked around but didn't see him. I walked down the boys hallway to see if he went to his room. I opened his door a crack and saw him sitting on his bed strumming his guitar.

"I know we just met, but there's something about you.

Something that makes my mind go wild!

You've got your best friend acting like a brother, with every move I make, feels like I'm on trial!

All my friends are making me, insecure.

There is so much taunting that I have to endure.

But I would...

Do it a thousand times if it would make you smile. I'd do it again so I could see your eyes shine! I'd listen to their words day after day...

If it would make you mine."

He breaks for a guitar solo of some sort and I open the door the rest of the way and walk in. I guess Mick wasn't lying about Fabian's song writing.

He looks up as I cross the room.

"Nina!" he says, completely alarmed. "I.. Uh, um... I... How long were you? Uh.. Well, uh... Um..."

I sit next to him on the bed and lean against him.

"Mick wasn't kidding when he said you wrote songs. And Amber and Mara weren't kidding when they said you were amazing! Of course," I say, tilting my head to look at him. "I already knew you were amazing." he blushes a little and sets his guitar down on the floor.

"If I'm amazing," he says. "Then you must be perfect." He leans in and I close the space between us. I remember hearing a group of girls talking about kissing back at my school in America. One had said that it's not a big deal, kissing someone. Another contradicted her saying "what about your first kiss?". They continued to talk about how it wasn't that exciting.

I'd have to disagree.

I wrap my arms around Fabian's neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. He tightens his grip on my waist and pulls me closer.

I can't even describe the way I feel right now. Happy, for sure, but also with a sense of belonging. I never thought anybody would ever like me, much less want to kiss me! But here I am, pressed against Fabian, kissing him for the second time in one day.

Finally–not that I wasn't enjoying myself–we break apart, gasping for air. I laugh and snuggle into his chest. He puts his arms around my shoulders and we just sit there for a bit. We're not talking, but it isn't awkward or anything, just peaceful.

A few minutes later, our peace was interrupted by Mick walking in with Jerome. I wasn't too pleased, but I can't be mad at Mick as it's his room, and Jerome was just hanging out with him.

Mick gives us an apologetic smile and quickly grabs his basketball, leaving as quick as he can. Jerome, however, stays and glares at us for a while. I sigh and stand up. Jerome smirks and leaves. I follow him.

I pause at the door and turn around. Fabian looks extremely confused.

"Sorry," I say. "But Jerome wants to talk to me. I don't know if you've noticed, but if he wants to speak with someone, he usually glares at them until they catch on." I flash him a quick smile and exit the room.

Stupid nosy Jerome.

"What?" I say, as I follow him into his bedroom. Alfie was out doing some extra course before school started, to help make sure his marks are okay this year.

"What the hell were you two doing?" he asks.

"It's none of your business!"

"Nina."

"We were just sitting there! Honest!"

He just glares.

"Why are you being so protective?" I demand, although it comes out as more of a whine.

"You may have forgotten when we were 13 and you fell in love with Roy, but I haven't." he says.

Oh god no.

"Jerome! I was 13 and stupid!"

"You didn't see yourself that year! You were in so much pain! I don't want that to happen to you again!"

"Fabian isn't Roy, Jerome. Roy was a jerk who never cared about me! It was just a crush that I had troubles getting over! This is different!"

He sighs.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again. I know that was different, and that Fabian is nothing like Roy, but if what happened in middle school bugged you that much, imagine how much that would hurt now."

"Honestly Jerome! I'm fine! I can take care of myself! I missed you like crazy and I love you loads, but let me live my own life!" I yell, storming out his door.

I don't want to imagine how much it would hurt. Fabian made me a promise that he would always be there for me, and I trust him not to back out of it.


End file.
